


Bubbles

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan learns to like his box.</p><p>(Written for <a href="http://bloodsexandbourbon.tumblr.com/">Olivia</a>, in celebration of her wonderful <a href="http://bloodsexandbourbon.tumblr.com/post/55010046999/the-5th-season-of-the-vampire-diaries-has">fake mermaid spoiler</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

Stefan learns to like his box.

(Not that he has much choice. There's nothing but steel and water around him, so he takes solace in what he can find.)

The quarry (Lake. River. Sea. Whatever...) is full of fish, and for the first few days, Stefan attempts to compel them to send a message to his brother. He knows Damon would come for him if he only knew about the danger, but since no one comes to save him from the river (Sea... Lake?), then Silas must be better at impersonating him than anyone could've expected. 

So Stefan watches as one compelled fish after another attempts to jump out of the water and fails. Sometimes a stray fish comes back to his box, wearing an utterly bewildered expression, and blows a few very puzzled bubbles of air before it swims back into oblivion.

(Stefan even learns to like the bubbles. There's something soothing about them.)

Sunlight barely reaches those dark depths, and so Stefan quickly loses any sense of time. He has no idea if he's been here for days, or maybe for decades, starved and alone, with nothing but his own thoughts to distract him. His head is not a good place right now, and he hates not having anything else to occupy himself with, so he focuses on colors, on shades of water, and shiny, shiny scales.

Wait a minute...

The tail that passes right in front of his box is bigger than anything he's seen here, positively glowing and majestic in its greenness. Pushing away any thoughts of algea, Stefan tries to get a better look, but his vision is immediately blocked by something that looks like boob-shaped shells, and then everything is silence.

The mermaid's wet hair surrounds her head like a halo, and Stefan immediately reaches to touch it, only to be reminded that he's separated from the world by a thick layer of steel and glass. But not for long. The mermaid effortlessly rips the box apart, and Stefan, busy staring at his savior, is too mesmerized to notice all the water falling on his face. He keeps his eyes open all the time, and tries in vain to introduce himself, which only earns him something he can swear is a laughter. His eyes find the mermaid's, and he slowly reaches to take her hand.

It feels like bubbles around them go up in flames.


End file.
